


Cigarette in my left hand, whole world in my right hand

by wearetheluckyones



Series: Photographer Nick/Teacher Louis [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Model Louis, Photographer Nick, Smut, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: Harry's had some really bad ideas before, starting with the time he got pissed and jumped into the Thames stark naked, but this might take the fucking cake. Offering up Louis as a viable option for a model for Nick's last photography project is ludicrous at best and a disaster waiting to happen at worst.





	Cigarette in my left hand, whole world in my right hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/gifts).



> This is my pinch hitter contribution to The Tomlinshaw Fic Exchange 2017. 
> 
> Special, special thanks to my amazing beta, Ash, who dealt with my weirdness throughout this whole ordeal (just kidding, actually, no, this was totally an ordeal haha). She's amazing, and you should go check out her [fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingforlarry) because they're amazing too, and she's also the love of my life.
> 
> Also, super duper thanks to my friends, especially Jess, Skye and Brahdilleone, who got to witness, for the first time, my super crazy writing brain. I'm really sorry, and I love you?
> 
> Title is, of course, from my new favourite song, Louis's new single, Just Like You.
> 
> Also, one teeny, tiny little side note, there's a bit about a bunny in here, firstly, because bunnies are great, but also because I saw my first wild rabbit while writing this fic, which was super crazy for me.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy!

Harry's had some really bad ideas before, starting with the time he got pissed and jumped into the Thames stark naked, but this might take the fucking cake. Offering up Louis as a viable option for a model for Nick's last photography project is ludicrous at best and a disaster waiting to happen at worst.

And the worst part? Nick's got two weeks to get it done and no one else has agreed, so he _has_ to say yes.

"Just know that I'm doing this under duress." He tells Harry with a sigh of surrender, sitting on the old, threadbare couch in Harry and Louis' shitty apartment with his face in his hands. "Fuck, this is such a bad idea."

Nick doesn't even remember why they hate each other, he thinks Louis did something at a party, but Nick knows that he's never hated anyone any more in his entire life. 

"What else are you gonna do?" Harry asks, staring at Nick very intently, drinking his beer.

"Has he even agreed to do it?"

"It was his suggestion, actually." Harry replies, shrugging his shoulders, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and leaning back into the corner of the couch. "I told him you've been looking for a model, and I said you'd even decided you'll pay someone to do it, cause you're that desperate-"

"You told him I'm desperate?" Nick asks, turning to look over at Harry with an incredulous look on his face. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Harry ignores him. "-Cause you're desperate, and he said he'd do it if you paid him. Says he needs the money."

"Oh god." Nick groans, flopping back into the couch, flinging his arm over his eyes. "This is gonna be a disaster."

"But you'll do it?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

-*-*-

Louis appears at Nick's doorstep two hours late the next weekend, and Nick's already had it with him.

He kicks his shoes off in the front entrance and drops his coat next to them, leaving Nick to pick it up and put it on the hook while Louis goes traipsing through his studio flat. "Let’s get this shit over with, then."

Nick just scowls at him.

There's a corner of Nick's flat, by the balcony, where he gets the best light, and he points at the old leather armchair he's set up there, telling him to sit.

"Just sit?" Louis asks with a snort, but does so anyway, climbing into the chair with his legs crossed underneath him. "Seems a bit stupid."

"If you speak, I'm liable to throw you off the balcony, so let's keep it silent, yeah?" Nick demands, standing behind his camera, sitting atop the tripod a few feet from the armchair Louis' in, his chin cupped in his upturned palm, a bored look on his face. "You're sittin' there outta my way until I've set up the camera."

He sets the aperture and focus to the light and the angle, before standing back from the camera and looking at Louis, who's frowning at Nick, now. "You can get undressed now."

Louis splutters, and the knowledge that Nick's rendered him speechless is probably the highlight of Nick's entire year.

"Didn't Harry tell you?" Nick says, well aware that Harry hadn't, because Nick hadn't told _him_. "I'm doing tasteful nudes."

"No he did not. I'm not getting my kit off for you."

"That’s too bad." Nick replies, turning away from the camera and from Louis. "I definitely told him. Maybe he thought you'd chicken out."

"Go fuck yourself!" Louis yells before flinging himself off the couch, grabbing the back of his shirt in his fist, tugging it over his head. "You want nude, I'll give you fucking nude."

Nick turns back and smirks at Louis, which he doesn't take too kindly to. He’s struggling out of his jeans, hopping around on one foot, and Nick can't help but laugh. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"Fuck you." Louis says, once his jeans are finally off, leaving him in only his briefs. "These, too?"

"Yes." Nick replies, going back to his camera, leaving Louis enough privacy to get his pants off and climb back onto the armchair with his thigh hiding his cock. "Just so you know, your cock won't be visible in the final pictures, in case you're worried."

"Worried about what?" Louis hisses. And Nick hadn't meant it that way, but now Louis' mad about it, he's gonna take it further, just to fuck him off.

"About people knowing how small your dick is."

"Goddamn you, Grimshaw." Louis splutters, and Nick expects him to get dressed and leave, but he stays in the armchair. "I'll have you know that it's well above average, and if you're speculating, I'd be happy to put your curiosity to rest."

Nick doesn't answer, he just walks to Louis and grabs hold of his leg, moving him where he wants him positioned.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis asks, slapping Nick's hands away.

"Positioning you, _obviously_." Nick replies, ignoring Louis' slapping hands in favour of moving him about like a rag doll until he's in the position Nick wants- Louis turned just a little to the side, into the sun, his knees up to his chest and his back curved as he hugs them, his face turned to the camera. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make sure your rolls aren't visible."

And Louis punches him in the jaw then, actually punches him, not very hard, but there'll definitely be a red mark later.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For being a cunt, now finish and get the fuck away from me before I do something worse." Louis answers, scowling at Nick.

Nick purses his lips and goes back to the camera. "Close your eyes."

Louis does, but his face is still pinched and he's still frowning, but looking through the camera, Nick decides he kind of likes it.

"Can you tilt your head towards the sun, eyes still closed?" Nick says after he decides he's taken enough photos from the other position. He expects Louis to be an arsehole and argue, but he doesn't, he just tilts his head so the sun casts shadows over his face. "Good."

Nick takes a lot more from a few different angles, a few different positions, before he goes back to Louis and moves him where he wants him when Louis can't quite get it right. They've gone quiet now, the room silent but for the shutter of the camera and the occasional comment from Nick. It's weird, it makes Nick uncomfortable, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"You smoke, don't you?" He says eventually, cutting through the silence. At Louis' nod, he says, "Did you bring any?"

"In my coat."

Nick gets the packet and lighter from Louis' coat pocket and finds his best ashtray, the green and blue glass one Fiona bought him from a shop in Camden that sold bongs, labelled vases, glass pipes and incense. He takes the items to Louis, pulls a cigarette from the packet and hands it to Louis before positioning him again- his back against the back of the armchair, his knees up against his chest and the ashtray perched on the arm of the chair. He gives Louis the lighter, and takes it back when Louis' lit his cigarette.

He goes back to the camera, looks through the viewfinder and then back up at Louis again. "Can you drop one leg down off the couch?"

Louis does what Nick asks, and Nick takes a few pictures, some with the cigarette in Louis's mouth, smoke curling through the rays of sun, and some while he's blowing the smoke out, cigarette clutched between his fingers, arm thrown over his knee. 

"Can you..." Nick frowns and scratches his jaw. "Think of something sad. Really sad, not like, just upsetting."

Louis looks at Nick, and there's something behind his eyes Nick can't decipher, but he nods anyway, face pinched.

Nick can tell by the look on his face that he's actually thinking about something, and not pretending to, and it almost makes Nick stop. He takes the picture, and between the time it takes Nick to get his eyes from the viewfinder, to above the camera, the look's gone.

"You can, uh, get dressed now, if you want to." Nick says, biting his bottom lip.

"You're done?" Louis asks, butting out the last of his cigarette, pushing his fringe from his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Good." Louis says, climbing off the armchair and leaning down to pick up hid briefs, pulling them on. "If I had to stay here one more minute I think I was gonna kill myself."

Back to snarky, then.

"Whatever." Nick replies, taking the camera off the tripod while Louis' getting dressed and hooking it up to his laptop, sitting on his desk.

Nick doesn't realise Louis' appeared behind him to watch until he says, "Can I see them?"

"No." Nick says, picking up the fifty quid he left on the desk to give to Louis, handing it to him. "They're not finished yet, you can see them at the showcase."

"Whatever." Louis says, snatching the money from Nick.

"I'll tell Harry where you can meet me next time."

"Next time?" Louis cries, and Nick smirks.

"Harry didn't tell you? It's a three piece assignment. I plan to do mine in three different locations. Fifty quid every time." Nick replies, turning his head to look at Louis where he's stuffing his cigarettes into his coat pocket and kicking into his shoes, acting very much like a child that’s having a tantrum.

Louis doesn't say anything, and huffs just before he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Nick bursts out laughing once he's gone.

-*-*-

"You're going to get me in trouble if you keep telling Louis that you're telling _me_ things that you don't actually tell me." Harry says, falling into a stool in the photography room, his elbow on the table, chin cupped in his palm, pouting.

"He's aware I'm bullshitting him to piss him off." Nick says, not bothering to look at Harry, instead staring at the screen, where one of the photos he had taken is open, the last one, where Louis' face is twisted into something painful and his cigarette is held in the corner of his mouth. "I think I'm changing the theme again."

"Shit." Harry says, leaning over to look at the photo.

"Oi!" Nick cries, shutting his laptop. "You know how I feel about that!"

"That's well good. Is that one of the ones you're using?" Harry asks, ignoring what Nick had said, what Nick says every single time Harry looks at, or tries to look at a piece before it's finished.

"Yeah. And like I said, I'm changing the theme."

"What was it before?" 

"Just portraits, cause I'm awful at portraits." Nick replies, opening his laptop again, turning it away from Harry.

"What's it now?"

"Something along the lines of human emotions. Maybe bad ones."

"Oh-kay." Harry says slowly. "Is this cause of the one I saw? He looked sad in it. Were you mean to him?"

"No, Harry." Nick replies, turning back to his laptop. "D'you think he'd come with me to Epping?"

"You two in a confined space for an hour?"

Nick sighs. Harry's right, but he was kinda hoping he could get Louis to the clearing in the forest, about two kilometres from the edge of it. That's one of his favourite places for photos.

"You're going to take Louis to the spot you always photograph, aren't you?" Harry asks, and he's smirking, but Nick can't figure out why.

"If I don't throw him out of the car on the way there." Nick answers, saving the work he'd finished and shutting his laptop down. "Tell him to meet at my flat at eleven Saturday. If he's late again, I _will_ kill him."

He leaves Harry at the table and heads out to the cafe for a coffee.

-*-*-

Louis' on time, this time, and the first thing he says when he gets into the passenger seat of Nick's car is, "If you make me take my clothes of in the middle of the forest, I'll kill you."

Nick groans, and replies, "Just don't speak, the entire way. Just stay quiet, if it's even possible for you." He starts the car and pulls out onto the street, then says, "You'll be fully clothed for this one."

Louis doesn't speak for the entire trip like Nick had asked, and Nick thanks God. They stop at a petrol station half way there so Nick can get the car topped up, and get them drinks, an iced coffee for himself and a Coke for Louis, because he knows that's what Louis likes, thanks to hours spent at Harry's flat. Louis's surprised when he hands it to him, but he doesn't speak besides to say _thank you_.

"We'll stop and get something to eat on the way back." Nick says, before they're driving again.

Nick parks the car in the parking lot on of St Leonard's Road, just off Lee Valley Park, and turns to Louis to say, "We have to walk from here."

"How far?" Louis asks, and he doesn't whine, or complain, but it annoys Nick nonetheless.

"Two kilometres. Only about ten minutes."

"Okay." Louis replies, throwing the empty Coke bottle in the bin in the parking lot while Nick does the same with his own bottle and gets his camera kit out of the back seat.

It's silent the whole way, even when Nick takes them off the path, further into the forest, where there are no signs of life. Nick would've expected a quip about him murdering Louis. He kinda wants Louis to say something, because the silence is just too weird.

"Oh." Louis says, when they reach the clearing, face filled with wonder. "How did you find this place, it's amazing."

"I used to see this guy who was very outdoorsy." Nick replies simply, leading Louis to the patch of sun, shining down through the trees. He puts his camera bag down and pulls it open, taking his camera out and turning it on, checking the filters are alright for the area they're in, before taking a few photos of Louis, photos of the wonder of his face as he walks around the clearing.

"What was that?" Louis asks, frowning at Nick when he hears the shutter of the camera.

"Unsolicited emotion." Nick replies simply, watching as Louis nods, and walks through the clearing, through the bluebells.

"What are these?" Louis asks, reaching down to brush his fingers over one of the branches of flowers. "Do you know?"

"Bluebells." Nick replies, taking more pictures of Louis. He's smiling softly, and his bodys relaxed.

"They're beautiful." He says, voice soft, so quiet Nick almost misses it.

They don't speak after that, like the last time, and Nick doesn't instruct Louis, just lets him wander, explore at his own pace while he takes pictures.

Eventually, after maybe an hour has passed, nick turns his camera off, deciding he can pick from the ones he took, and watches as Louis kneels in the flowers, eyes on something in the distance Nick can't see.

"What is it?" Nick asks.

Louis turns back to him, a huge grin on his face, and Nick turns his camera back on without even thinking. He takes a picture of him smiling, another of him pointing, and then, after zoom into where he's pointing, a picture of the brown speckled rabbit by a fallen tree, rubbing its nose with its paws.

"Shit, Nick." Louis says, voice soft and awed, watching as the rabbit gets closer and closer. It stops maybe three feet from Louis, because it knows he's there, and doesn't want to get too close. Nick takes more photos.

When the rabbit hops away, Nick turns his camera off again and puts it in the bag, zipping it back up and reaching his hand down to Louis to help him onto his feet.

"Thank you." Louis says, and Nick's so shocked he can't speak. "For like, showing me this place. Harry said no one but you knows where it is."

"Not necessarily." Nick says, Louis' hand still clasped in his, his heart beating like a jack hammer. "I just... haven't told anyone. I'm sure someone else knows where it is."

Louis nods, and he slips his hand out of Nick's, heading back the way they came (except it's the way he _thinks_ they came, and he's going in the opposite direction, so Nick has to turn him around and set him on the right path).

They get back to the car, and Louis sits in the passenger while Nick connects his camera to his laptop in the back seat, scrolling through the photos. It doesn't take more than five minutes for Nick to decide which photo he's using.

"Are they alright?" 

Nick looks up at Louis, like he'd forgotten he was there, and nods."

"Good, because I'm fucking starving. If I don't eat soon I might nick your keys and run over you as I leave you here."

God, Louis' moods are gonna give Nick whiplash.

-*-*-

"He wouldn't stop talking about that fucking bunny for hours. I want to see a bunny!" Harry says, indignant, as Nick sits in the dark room with him while he produces his photos, the soft red hued light making everything dark and sinister. Nick kind of wants to take a picture of the dark room.

"Stop whinging, it's just a fucking rabbit." Nick replies, kicking his foot up onto the foot rest of the stool he's sitting on, the other hanging down until his toes almost reach the floor. He has long legs, but these bloody stools have to be for giants.

"I want to see a rabbit." Harry says, and he's pouting now, using the tongs to move the developed print from the developer to the stop bath. "I like bunnies."

"You're such a baby. Besides, I only took him so I could get photos. He was blindfolded the whole way, didn't know where we were going, won't be able to get back to it." Nick lies.

"Liar." Harry replies, shaking his head. "How'd it go anyway? The drive? You managed to not kill each other, obviously."

"He's crazy bipolar, and legitimately, I want to push him under a bus." Nick says, scowling. "But Saturday was... fine."

"Where are you going for the last one?"

Nick shrugs. "Dunno, yet. Was thinking, like... urban jungle, something like that. I was hoping maybe Louis knew a place."

"I'll ask him." Harry says, moving the photograph to the fixer. Once he's rinsed it in water, he pegs it to the line next to his other two, all landscapes, and turns to Nick to say, "Done, let's go, this room creeps me out.

-*-*-

"So, where are we going?" Nick asks Louis as he slides into the passenger seat of Nick's car, where's he's parked in front of Harry and Louis' flat.

"My mate Zayn suggested Camden Passage, but if you don't like it, he has a mate who's a security guard, who can get us to the roof of Lloyd's Building." Louis says, shoving his bag by his feet and shutting the door.

"Alright, Camden Passage first. How do I get there?"

They take the twenty minute trip to Camden Passage in silence, and the moment Nick parks just off the street, he's already decided that it's the perfect place for his last photo. There are shops, cafes and stalls, and it's exactly the type of place Nick had pictured, bustling, but not crowded, and just urban enough.

He turns his camera on before they enter, and follows along behind Louis.

Louis admits as they're walking that he hasn't been to the Camden Passage before, and he stops at almost every stall to look through their wares, and talk with the stall owners. One such stall, covered in books, both old and new, is the first place Louis buys anything from, chatting with the older woman who sits behind it.

"Do you mind if you're in one of Nick's pictures?" Louis asks the woman, jerking his thumb back to Nick. "It's for his photography project for Uni."

"Sure!" The woman says, grinning brightly. "Do I look at the camera?"

"Nah, just pretend he's not there, I do." He jokes with her. Nick wants to protest, but they're both laughing, and Nick doesn't have time to argue when he's got a good scene for a photo.

"How much for these?" Louis asks her, pointing at the pile he's amassed. From what Nick can see of them, they're a mix of genres. The one on the top has a picture of a wolf and a muscled man, and is titled _The Pedler and The Bandit King_ , which Nick suspects is a gay fantasy romance, but lower down on the pile, there's a Mark Twain, and down at the bottom are both The Iliad and The Odyssey.

"Twenty five for all of them, my love, but for you and your handsome friend? Eighteen."

Louis smiles so wide and bright his eyes crinkle at the corners, and Nick takes a photo while he thanks the woman and pays.

The next stall Louis looks at has jewellery on tables covered in dark blue cloth, and they all look handmade.

"See anything you like?" The girl sitting behind the table asks. She looks to be in her early to mid-twenties, and she's got blonde hair so long Nick can't see where it ends.

"These earrings are lovely." Louis says, picking up a pair that look like dreamcatchers, with small feathers at the end. "Did you make all these?"

"My mum, my girlfriend and I do." She says, grinning proudly. "That one, I think my mum did."

"How much?"

"Those are five." She says, nodding her head. "But if you get another pair I might be able to be convinced to let you have them both for seven." 

Louis grins and thanks her, looking around on the table again. When the shutter of Nick's camera clicks, the girl looks over at him, and before Nick can say anything, Louis says, without even look up from the table, "Ignore him, he's my shadow for the day. He's got a photography project."

The girl's next smile is strange, and has a fond edge to it, like she's thinking Nick and Louis are a couple, so Nick decides to ignore it. 

"So, who are the earrings for?" She asks, turning back to Louis while he picks up another pair of dangled gold wire and small yellow crystals.

"My sisters. Or maybe my friend's girlfriend, it's her birthday soon, I haven't decided yet." He says with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, I like these, too." He says, picking up a pair with the tree of life mode of wire and green stones in a gold circle. "I'll get them for my sisters, then, just gotta pick one more pair. What do you think, Nick?"

Nick jumps when he hears his name, he hadn't expected Louis to talk to him, they'd been here almost an hour, and he hadn't yet.

Nick walks forward, standing beside Louis and looking down at the table, humming. "Aren't two of your sisters twins? Get two that are similar, but not, like, the same." He replies, picking up a pair similar to the dreamcatchers with the blue feathers, just with a smaller circle and larger feathers, also in blue.

He hold them up to Louis, but Louis doesn't take them, because he's staring at Nick in shock.

"Harry's always talking about you." Nick says, in way of answer, shrugging his shoulders.

Louis smooths out his face and turns back to the girl with a smile. "I'll take these four, then."

The next stall is baked goods, and Louis chats with the older woman who's running it up while he buys an apple danish and a berry danish. He turns to Nick when he's paid for them and holds them out. "Which one do you want?"

Nick's over being shocked and confused by Louis' bipolar moods, and just takes the berry danish, thanking Louis.

They stay in the Passage for most of the afternoon, until Nick's feet hurt and he's running out of space in the HD card. But he can't deny it's been a good day.

He gives Louis the last fifty pounds when he drops him off, but he finds it tucked into his camera bag when he gets home, where Louis must've put it when he grabbed his bag from the back.

-*-*-

The night of the showcase, Nick spends the dinner before it with his family with sweaty palms and red cheeks. He's nervous, and he doesn't really know why.

(That's a lie, he's nervous about Louis seeing the photos and not liking them).

Before people are let into the studio, he makes sure the frames they're set in are straight and the glass isn't smudged.

"They're amazing, Nick, stop freaking out." Harry says, appearing behind Nick, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stop." Nick says, wiping his sweaty hand on his trousers. "What if _he_ doesn't like them?"

Harry laughs, and it startled Nick so much he jumps. "You're so fucking mental, the both of you."

Nick turns around to ask Harry what he means, but the doors are opening to let people in, and Harry's skipping over to his mum and sister.

Louis doesn't show up until Nick's lecturer is announcing whos photograph won the end of year competition. Nick's standing at the front on the podium with Harry and his other classmates, and he sees Louis rush into the room, still in his work uniform.

"Nick Grimshaw!"

"What?" Nick says, heart beating a million miles a minute.

"You won, you dickhead." Harry hisses at him with a soft laugh, pushing Nick towards their teacher at the front, where he's holding the award with the camera statue on top, and... shit, it's got his name on it, he won.

His parents and siblings are whistling, clapping and cat calling at the front of the crowd, but Nick can only see Louis, who's gone over to photos under his name, three students away from the podium.

"Nick's series, titled _Unsolicited Emotions_ was bought by Louis Tomlinson for six hundred pounds!"

"What?" Nick asks, turning away from Louis to look at his teacher, then at Harry, who's grinning like a fool. Obviously he had some part in it, then.

"Well done, Nick!"

There's a round of applause, and instead of going back to the group of his classmates behind him, he climbs down the podium, stalks towards Louis and takes his face in his hands, kissing him. Fuck, what is he thinking? 

Louis kisses back, and suddenly the roar of applause, which had gotten louder, is suddenly gone, replaced with the rush of blood in Nick's ears.

"You bought them." Nick says, pulling away from Louis, resting their foreheads together. "How did you... why?"

"Doesn't matter." Louis says, voice soft, eyes closed. "Couldn't let anyone else have 'em. I'm in the nude."

Nick chuckles softly and closes his eyes, running his thumbs over Louis' cheekbones.

"Let's get out of here." Louis says, and Nick can't think of anything to do but agree.

The walk to his flat is five minutes of pure torture, but when he gets them inside, he doesn't let Louis do anything but shrug his jacket off before Nick's reaching down to take Louis's thighs in his hands and lifting him up, holding him against the wall and kissing him.

It's hot and wet and messy and desperate, and Nick can't get enough of it.

He gets them to the bed, but it takes a lot of effort, and Louis won't let go when Nick drops him down onto it, pulling Nick with him, giggling into his mouth.

"You're a menace." Nick tells him, unbuttoning Louis's black work shirt, pulling him up so he's sitting and Nick's in his lap, so he can tug it off his shoulders.

Louis doesn't reply, just starts to unbutton Nick's own shirt, licking into his mouth. He throws their shirts off the bed and lays back down, taking Nick with him, wrapping his legs around Nick's hips.

Nick trails a line of wet, open mouthed kisses down Louis' jaw, chest and belly, until he reaches the waistband of Louis' trousers. He gets them unbuttoned and unzipped, before sliding down Louis, and the bed, further, to get Louis' socks and shoes off, and pulls his trousers down.

Nick's seen all of Louis before, but not quite in this context, and it makes him breathless, just how beautiful he is.

"You're gorgeous." He tells Louis, before spreading his thighs with his palms, and sucking a bruise into Louis' skin, just below the waistband of his briefs.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Louis says, voice high pitched and breathy, his fingers threading in Nick's hair.

Nick sucks another mark into the other thigh, before moving his mouth to the head of Louis' cock, where it's peeking out from his briefs. Louis makes an inhuman noise and pushes Nick's head down with the hand in his hair.

Nick wants to tease Louis, take his time, but he can't wait, he _needs_ Louis.

He gets his fingers hooked in Louis’ briefs and tugs them down his thighs, throwing them at the growing pile of clothes at the end of the bed, before taking Louis into his mouth.

Louis's cock is definitely above-average, like Louis had told him, and it stretches Nick's mouth so wide it hurts, but Nick doesn't care, not when Louis' so hard and wet and all Nick can think about is the sounds he's making, the whines and moans and whimpers of lost breath.

"Oh god. Oh god Nick, if you keep doing that I'll come. I want you in me, I _need_ you to fuck me." Louis begs, tugging at Nick's hair, trying to tug him off his cock.

Nick goes with it, lifting off of Louis' cock, his mouth wet with precome and tingling.

"Oh fuck, Jesus Christ." Louis says, looking down at Nick, his mouth bitten red and his pupils swallowing the blue of irises. "Come up here and kiss me again."

Nick does, reaching into his bedside table for lube and a condom while he licks into Louis' mouth, lets Louis taste himself on his tongue.

He slicks his fingers with lube, without pulling away from Louis, and gets Louis' thighs spread and his feet planted on the bed.

The first finger goes in easily, sliding in to the last knuckle, but the second is much harder. Louis is vice-tight, and Nick can't concentrate, not when he's thinking about all that tight, warm skin around his cock.

"Jesus, fuck, Lou." Nick groans against Louis' mouth as he fits a third finger inside Louis, and he squeezes around them. "You're so fucking tight, how am I supposed to get my cock in there? I'll split you open."

Louis whimpers, and he squeezes around Nick's fingers again. Nick stretches them apart and tries to find Louis' prostate, and then it's all over, Louis' coming, and his whole body is going taut.

"Jesus Christ Louis, that was amazing." Nick says as Louis pants, Nick starting to tug his fingers from him.

"No, Nick, I still... I still want it, want you. Get your cock in me." Louis pants, getting his hand around Nick's freckled shoulder and squeezing, digging his nails into the skin. "Want it."

"Okay, yeah, okay." Nick says, pulling his fingers free and wiping them on the sheets, searching for the condom.

Nick gets his pants, shoes and socks off, then tears open the condom wrapper. He gets it on his cock while Louis is whining for it and slicks it with lube.

"C'mon, get your cock in me, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Louis says, the hand not on Nick's shoulder going to Nick's waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Alright, I know pet, I'm going to fuck you." Nick says, voice soft, a juxtaposition to his words, and finally, finally, starts to slip his cock through the first ring of muscle of Louis' rim.

"Oh, fuck." Louis says, eyes fluttering shut, his mouth open on a silent moan.

"There you go, so good, love, you're doing so well." Nick says, bottoming out slowly, getting his arms hooked under Louis' knees. 

He goes slow at first, but Louis isn't having any of it, sliding his hand down Nick's back to join the one on his waist, his fingers digging into the skin there, desperately trying to pull Nick closer.

"Cmon, want it, want it harder." Louis begs, surging up to kiss Nick as best he can with the distraction of a cock fucking inside him.

Nick goes harder, repositioning his hips so the head of his cock brushes against Louis's prostate on almost every inwards stroke.

Louis groans into Nick's mouth, and he's hard again, squeezing around Nick rhythmically.

For someone who'd come not long before, it doesn't take Louis very long to do it again, spilling between them with a whimper, his back arching off the bed. He arse grips Nick's cock tightly, squeezing his own orgasm out of him.

Nick has just enough energy afterwards to get rid of the condom and wipe Louis's belly and arse with tissues, but Louis' collapsed on the bed, panting and red. Nick has to move him about when he gets back into the bed, turning him on his side and curling around his front, one arm under Louis' neck and the other arm around his waist.

"We should've done that _much earlier_." Louis says, face pressed to Nick's chest, his eyes closed. "Do you even remember why we hate each other, because I don't?"

"Lord only knows." Nick replies with a soft chuckle, running his fingers through Louis' sweaty fringe. "Hey, how did you afford the photos, anyway?"

"Borrowed money from everyone I knew, pretty much. Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry gave me the money and told me I didn't need to pay them back, but I've gotta give Perrie and Jade both twenty, Jesy fifty, Leigh-Anne ten, and my gran fifty." Louis replies, running his fingers through Nick's chest hair, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Nick. "I didn't want anyone else to have them. Not just because I'm naked in them, but also because you took them."

Nick smiles and kisses the top of Louis's head. "Go to sleep now."

"Don't tell me what to do." And this time it's not snarky or rude, it’s fond.

-*-*-

The next morning, when Nick wakes, Louis's curled around his back and he can see the brown wrap of the photos by his door, which he decides Harry must have left sometime during the night.


End file.
